Green Eyes
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: Kagome gets stopped by a stranger who returns her dropped bunny charm. A stranger with beautiful, yet heartbreaking green eyes.


Disclaimer: Don't own any characters

* * *

><p>"Here miss, you dropped this." A girl with stunning blue eyes and black tresses turned around to look at where the voice came from. Her blue eyes meet beautiful green eyes that sparkled as their gazes met. Kagome couldn't help but stare at the beautiful boy in front of her. His red blazing hair that could catch the attention of anyone, his beautiful green eyes and bow shaped lips; she could help but think that this was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. But the most attractive feature that she thought he had was his eyes. They had a haunting beauty to it. They looked like pained, shinning with what seemed like unshed tears. Kagome couldn't help but almost feel herself get lost in the sorrow that this man had showing in his eyes.<p>

She abruptly looked down, catching herself and forcing herself to look away before she was caught up in this man's sorrows. His outstretched hands caught her eyes, and she looked at the small pink bunny charm that he was holding out to her. She couldn't help but let a relieved smile cross her face as she took the charm from him.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done without it!" She looked at him with a bright smile on her face. A small smile light up and brightened up the face of the solemn man as he watched the smile he craved to see appear just for him. "What can I do to thank you? Please tell-"Kagome began but was interrupted when her name was called. She looked at the direction her voice was called, and saw her friends waving to her, trying to get her to hurry up before they are late for their school.

"It's alright miss. You should go before you're late to school." Kagome nodded and gave a final smile to gorgeous man. She waved goodbye to him as she ran to catch up with her friends.

As she turned around, she missed the flash of longing, pain and misery that overtook his expression as he watched her ran away from him. A teardrop escaped his tight control on them and he quickly wiped it away. As he turned around to force himself away, a black blur appeared in front of him. It took shaped into a man dressed in all black, but a small sash tied around his waist.

"Kurama you have to let her go. She can't be part of our world, and it was your choice to keep her out of it. You have to stick to your choices and move on Kurama."

"I know Hiei. But just today. Just today, I wanted to see her up close. I just wanted to see her smile again. For me. I promise today will be the last day and I be near her ever again. "

Hiei looked at his friend once more with his piercing red eyes and a glare appeared as he saw the expression on his face. "Today won't be the last Kurama. I know it. But how long can you keep doing this to yourself. She doesn't remember you, we made sure of it. She doesn't know about your past, about your feelings and you need to let her go. She can't belong to our world Kurama. It's too dangerous."

"I know Hiei. I know that, but just let me have this at least. I just want to see her. Just that."

Hiei shook his head as he stared at the pitiful look of his friend. He's only hurting himself more by being near her presence every day. "We have to go. Koenma has a new assignment for us." Kurama took one last look at the place Kagome was at, before sighing and following Hiei.

Kagome looked at the pink bunny charm bracelet and attached it to her bracelet of charms. She couldn't remember where she got it, but it had always been with her ever since she woke up from an accident. She felt as if she was forgetting many things, but she had been reassured by the doctor that there was no brain damage of any kind that would take away some of her memories.

As she fiddled with the pink bunny, a flash of sparkling green eyes filled of love and happiness appeared in her vision. She shook her eyes and the vision was gone.

"Kagome are you okay?" All of her friends looked at her with a worried expression on their faces. She shook her head and gave them a smile. "I'm fine guys! Come one let's go before we're late!" She told them as she ran towards their building, the vision of sparkling green eyes disappearing from her mind.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me if you liked it! Thank you for reading! :D<p> 


End file.
